Warrior cats
by Purplecat358989
Summary: It's a peaceful Time in the clans right now. Prey is plentiful and and forest is thriving. A kit finds a home that she so desperatly needs. She has tons of friends. Even some warriors recognize her determination and good skill. There are some cats who don't agree with her, but she doesn't care. Everything seems ok. But then things start to go downhill. Cats she loves go, clans get


Warrior cat own story

THUNDERCLAN:

Leader:

Dappledstar (she-cat) grey dappled with amber eyes

Deputy:

Blazeleg (tom) grey-blue with blue eyes

Warriors:

Berrytwig (tom) white yellow eyes

Tallfur (she-cat) dark brown tabby long fur with blue eyes

Cherryfall (she-cat) ginger with green eyes

Badgermask (tom) black with brown spots hazel eyes

beetleleaf (tom) cream with white splotches with green eyes

Applestripe (tom) dark brown tabby with amber eyes

Suntail (she-cat) white with yellow tail with green eyes

Apprentice, volepaw (tom) orange tabby with brown eyes

Flameback (tom) grey tabby with amber eyes

Blizzardwing (she-cat) white with amber eyes

Nightfur (Tom) black with blue eyes

Medicine cat:

Mudleap (she-cat) brown with light brown eyes

Queens

Acornspirit mother of badgermask's kits. birdkit, moonkit, and mosskit

Elders

Flowerpaws (she-cat) yellow dappled with yellow eyes

Fernleap (tom) black and white with green eyes

SHADOWCLAN

Leader

scratchstar (Tom) black with green eyes

Deputy

Redpad (Tom) orange tabby with yellow eyes

warriors

Silverflower (she-cat) grey with green eyes

Deermist (Tom) brown tabby with amber eyes

Apprentice, milkpaw (she-cat) white with brown eyes

Aspenblaze (Tom) ginger with white paws and yellow eyes

Apprentice, splashpaw (tom) brown tabby with green eyes

Rosefall (she-cat) black with orange spots with dark yellow eyes

Breezetooth (Tom) light grey with blue eyes

Yellowsong (she-cat) orange with yellow eyes

Eggfern (she-cat) white with brown eyes

Apprentice, sparrowpaw (she-cat) black with amber eyes

Foxslap (tom) orange with amber eyes

Timbertalon (tom) dark brown tabby with blue eyes

Medicine cat

Spotteddrop (she-cat) yellow tabby with amber eyes

Apprentice, boragepaw (tom) brown tabby with yellow eyes

Queens

Whitebelly (she-cat) mother of breezetooth's kits vinekit (she-kit grey with blue eyes) swallowkit (she-kit cream with amber eyes)

Coppertail (she-cat) mother of deermist's kits shimmerkit (she-kit light brown with brown eyes) oatkit (tom yellow tabby with blue eyes) mintkit (tom dappled with amber eyes

Elders

Tigerheart (tom) dark brown with amber eyes

Dawnpelt (she-cat) ginger with green eyes

WINDCLAN

Leader

Jaystar (she-cat) grey tabby with blue eyes

Deputy

Palestem (she-cat) light brown with amber eyes

Warriors

Burrsprent (tom) black and white with yellow eyes

Emberdusk (tom) yellow with dark ember eyes

Gooseflank (she-cat) grey long- haired with yellow eyes

Apprentice, acornpaw (she-cat) brown tabby with amber eyes

Longmeadow (she-cat) orange dappled with brown eyes

Shrewflight (tom) grey tabby with yellow eyes

Apprentice, flamepaw (tom) orange tabby with blue eyes

Dapplestorm (tom) dappled black with green eyes

Vinewatcher (she-cat) ginger with black ear and blue eyes

Tawnyclaw (tom) small bluish with amber eyes

Medicine cats

Sprucewish (tom) dark brown tabby with green eyes

Queens

Cedarleg mother of Emberdusk's kits. Nectarkit, boulderkit, and frog kit

Hareleap expecting tawnyclaw's kits.

Elders

Gooseleap (tom) very old calico with brown eyes

Ripplegaze (she-cat) blind orange tabby

RIVERCLAN

Leader

Froststar (tom) pure white with green eyes

Deputy

Palewhip (she-cat) light brown with blue eyes

Warriors

Ottertail (tom) big brown tabby with green eyes

Tansyear (tom) pure black with yellow eyes

Apprentice, wrenpaw (she-cat) molted White with amber eyes

Rosestone (she-cat) ginger with yellow eyes

Owlspring (tom) tabby light brown with white paws and amber eyes

Bluedawn (tom) calico with dark blue eyes

Goldpelt (tom) yellow with brown spots and green eyes

Flinchwing (she-cat) grey with yellow eyes

Medicine cat

Dragonflystream (she-cat) grey tabby with amber eyes

Elders

Losteyes (she-cat) blind pure white with green eyes

Burrneedle (tom) curly fur. Calico with bye eyes

Hey everyone! Please comment down below on the list of warriors! I'm always open to comments correcting my grammar and everything else to help me become a better writer! I love it when people share their oc's with me and I always try to fit them in my story (if they are realalistic). Fun fact: the main character is **not** in the list!


End file.
